<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whats in a Name by Only_Happy_Endings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394943">Whats in a Name</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_Happy_Endings/pseuds/Only_Happy_Endings'>Only_Happy_Endings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Professor Potter [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Professor Harry Potter, and has emotions about owls, more Hedwig love and appreciation 2k20, professor potter takes a child to buy her school supplies, thats it thats the story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:19:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_Happy_Endings/pseuds/Only_Happy_Endings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>His thoughts drifted to Hagrid, his first contact with the wizarding world. A man who saw Harry for what he was; not some great savior of wizardkind, but as a little boy all alone in the world. He thought he finally understood exactly what Hagrid was thinking that fateful day in Diagon Alley, and with a swish of his cloak he switched directions and headed towards Eyelop’s Owl Emporium instead.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Professor Potter [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Whats in a Name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry loved being a professor at Hogwarts. He loved teaching the classes, he loved living full time in the castle he had always considered home, he loved coaching quidditch, he loved every aspect of it really, but this was by far one of his favorite parts of his job. With a Hogwarts acceptance letter in hand, Harry made his way down the street to the house on the address. As one of the only professors who had grown up in a muggle household, it often fell to Harry to explain magic to the muggleborn first years and tell them about Hogwarts. Even if he hadn’t been chosen for the job, he would have volunteered to do it anyway. Nothing beat the faces of awe when Harry pulled out his wand and showed the children that not only did they live in a world full of magic, but that they would get to be a part of it. </p><p>The house at the end of this address, unfortunately, was an orphanage. Harry frowned down at the letter, feeling as though someone should have warned him about this ahead of time. Nonetheless, he pushed forward to complete his job. The young Witch’s name was Amy, and the director of the orphanage seemed more excited to have one kid less than anything else. He was on a tight schedule, with three more letters to deliver that week, so he offered to take her shopping for school supplies that same day. Harry couldn’t help but smile as the young girl took in everything with wide saucer eyes, nervous but excited, asking a million questions a minute. She reminded him of another 11 year old bushy haired girl with a thirst for knowledge he once knew. They picked up her wand at Olivanders and her books at Flourish and Blotts (although Harry had to limit her to her schoolbooks and just 5 extras that she wanted to read). Their last stop was to get her school robes, and the lady working the front desk shooed him away and told him it would take a while.</p><p>As Harry walked away to bide his time, thinking of perhaps stopping at the Leaky Cauldron for a quick lunch, a memory washed over him. A memory of being 11 and swimming in his overgrown hand me downs from Dudley and feeling completely lost. Amy was just as alone, and he never wanted her to feel the way he did. His thoughts drifted to Hagrid, his first contact with the wizarding world. A man who saw Harry for what he was; not some great savior of wizardkind, but as a little boy all alone in the world. He thought he finally understood exactly what Hagrid was thinking that fateful day in Diagon Alley, and with a swish of his cloak he switched directions and headed towards Eyelop’s Owl Emporium instead. </p><p>In all honesty, Harry hadn’t been in this store since his third year, when Hermione had returned to the Leaky Cauldron with Crookshanks. He knew it was silly, but he had split up with Ginny and had her take Albus and James to get their owls, while he made up excuses to run other errands. He supposed it was just one more mark of loss he felt from the war.</p><p>He scanned the rows of owls, bats, and other creatures moving around and making a noise. His eyes hovered for a moment on a big snowy owl, but passed over her pretty quickly. It didn’t feel quite right. Eventually he spotted a small little tawny owl in the corner. Perhaps it was because she was fluttering around her cage like she had something to prove, or because her size reminded him somewhat of Pigwigeon, but Harry liked her immediately. After insisting he pay the shopkeep (“The man who killed he who must not be named should have his owl for free!”), he made his way back to Madam Malkins just as Amy was finishing up. As expected, she gasped in delight when Harry presented his gift, and thanked him profusely. </p><p>“I had an owl once” Harry confessed as they made their way down the street. “She was a great and loyal friend, and a good comfort in my times of need. Treat this one well, and she’ll be the same for you” he promised.</p><p>“What happened to her, professor? If you don't mind me asking?”</p><p>“She died, actually, a long time ago now. In a great act of bravery, I might add. I’ll confess I haven't had an owl since” </p><p>“Why not?” Amy asked</p><p>“I suppose... I couldn’t bear the thought of replacing her.” Harry laughed.  “I know, it must seem sort of silly. I use my wife’s owl while at home, and some of the school owls at Hogwarts if I need to send a message.”</p><p>“I dont think it's silly at all”  Amy responded, her voice taking on a more serious tone. “I know what it means to lose somebody important to you”,</p><p>Harry grasped her shoulder and nodded in solidarity. A quiet moment of understanding passed between them, before Amy’s voice tentatively spoke up again</p><p>“Professor?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Your owl. What was her name?”</p><p>“Hedwig”</p><p>“Thats a good name”</p><p>“I got it out of one of my first year textbooks, actually” Harry said, laughing at the memory.</p><p>“Do you think…” Amy hesitated for a second “What do you think of... I mean, how would you feel... if I named her Hedwig as well?”</p><p>Harry turned to her, and for a second Amy swore she saw a twinkle in his eye, before he smiled and said “I think the name fits her perfectly”</p><p>The start of the school year went perfectly. Amy arrived with all the other first years, looking around in awe at the enchanted ceiling. She caught professor Potter's eye and he smiled and raised his goblet to her when the sorting hat got put on her head and shouted out “SLYTHERIN”. </p><p>And if Hedwig got given an extra treat every time professor Potter visited the owlery, the world was none the wiser.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thats it thats the story. I've got a lot of free time on my hands these next few days so if you think of a professor Potter fic idea you really wanna see hmu with a comment and I'll (probably) write it for you for free. Please leave a kudos, i'm not above begging. It powers me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>